


The Gods Cursed My Uncertainty

by ghostbursupremacyhours



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Undeath, Eret Needs A Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbursupremacyhours/pseuds/ghostbursupremacyhours
Summary: Eret loses his best friend for the third time, and he's not sure how much of his heart he has left to give. It feels like Wilbur Soot has taken most of it, and has burned it worse every time.Watching Ghostbur fade away was no different.
Relationships: Eret & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 42





	The Gods Cursed My Uncertainty

Why does the weather never want to cooperate? Why can't it be stormy or cold or bitter out when Eret expects it to be? Why must it be sunny and bright, the air warm and vibrant, instead of cold and dull?

Why did Wilbur have to leave him again?

He finds himself absently running his fingers through Friend's wool, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. He's sitting on the floor in his casual clothes, messing with the bracelets on his wrist and he keeps reaching up to brush his fingers through his own hair, expecting to find his crown before remembering that he removed it. The castle is dead silent, an empty hole left behind that was once filled with the nonstop, echoey chatter of Ghostbur as he followed Eret around, helped him in the kitchen or with paperwork, called himself Eret's little "messenger owl" with a smile that could rival the sun.

And now he was gone. That bright little piece of sunshine who delivered blue to anyone he thought needed it, the bright and bubbly spirit who was afraid of heights and would cling to Eret's arm when they were on the balcony while looking out at the view with a mixture of wonder and fear, the soft and kind soul who made Eret's days so much better than they had been, was gone. Ghostbur was gone, and in his place was a broken mess of a man who couldn't even look at Eret without a mixture of disgust and grief and madness and it just about broke him, watching his best friend regress into his old ways, into his old vices. Watching Wilbur turn his back on the happiness he'd had in favor of... what? More power? Revenge?

Eret had screamed at him, yelled his voice raw. Told him he was being a fool, being pathetic and closed off and so incredibly stupid. Wilbur hadn't said anything. He'd just stared at Eret for a long moment, face impassive, before turning his back and following behind a man who had once been his worst enemy, the permanent smile of his mask oddly macabre, especially given the streak of dried blood. Eret had continued to scream until Wilbur was out of sight, before breaking down entirely.

His best friend was gone again, and the castle felt so dreadfuly empty without Ghostbur to fill it. The hole in him that he had only just managed to fill again suddenly draining out and leaving a dark and empty pit behind.


End file.
